This invention relates to a dispenser, and more particularly relates to a space saver plastic film wrap dispenser.
Plastic wrap, wax paper, aluminum foil and related packaging and sealing material is manufactured in an elongated sheet, then wrapped on a roll. Such wrap material is usually dispensed from a cardboard box-like container having an exposed cutter along one side. Pulling a desired amount of material out of the container and by pressing said material against the cutter, separates the film from the dispenser.
Some manufacturers of plastic film wrap have down graded the clinging effect of their plastic wrap, just so said wrap can be dispensed and applied by consumers, thus defeating one of the major benefits of plastic film wrap.
Proposals have been made for dispensers to use plastic wrap with clinging properties, however prior dispensers suffer from a variety of disadvantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,310 Rimas J. Gelziunas 1989 tried to solve the clinging problems associated with plastic wrap dispensers by means of frosted surfaces. Coarse surfaces are prone to contamination. Assuming the dispenser worked as claimed, the plastic film wrap will still cling to the hands of a person using said dispenser during high static conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,858 Kroll; Kenneth 1990, tries to solve the problem of dispensing plastic film wrap by using two hands, assuming there is no static condition present, one could awkwardly grasp and drag the wrap across the under side of the dispenser lid, possibly contaminating the film wrap or creating static. Cutting the film with a downward motion when the dispenser is sitting on a counter must be a problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,968 to Park; Houngho 1998, a dispenser having an electric motor, gears, belt and parts that become detached from the embodiment each time the dispenser is used.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a dispenser for a roll of plastic film wrap sheet material having sanitary application functions and a practical space saver shelf.
In brief a dispenser that is an integral part of the application process of plastic film wrap, and having practical utility when not dispensing material.
Given today""s life style, along with the aging baby boomer generation, plastic film wrap is used almost daily, with this thought in mind, the present invention is intended to stay on the kitchen counter.
A roll top cover permits easy access to the plastic film wrap, even for people with most disabilities. Simply open the roll top cover, pull enough plastic film wrap out to cover an object placed in front of the dispenser. Wrap the loose ends of plastic wrap around the object. Close the roll top cover, lift and pull the wrapped object away with a rotating motion, this will cut the plastic film wrap.
Being constructed mainly of furniture like material, the quality and stability of the dispenser blends well with the application process of plastic wrap and said dispensers"" dormant utility. The space saver shelf provides extra space for commonly used kitchen items. The side walls that support the shelf can hold all sorts of kitchen utensils. The roll top cover is a partial cylinder shape, augmented with a saw tooth cutter that is shielded by a safety guard. When the plastic wrap is cut the loose end of the roll of wrap stay on a device in the dispenser called a static bar. The static bar effectively controls the problems associated with a high static cling condition common to plastic wrap. An inclined plane stabilizes the roll of plastic wrap within the dispenser and creates resistance along the bottom of said roll, permitting the use of a low profile roll retainer, with this configuration the surface of the plastic film wrap only touches the object being wrapped, thus providing a sanitary dispenser. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuring descriptions and drawings.